


Spontaneous Decisions

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Sorey needs to stop, Comedy, Domestic, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: After being together for several years, Mikleo should have known that Sorey's visit to the pet store wouldn't result in him returning merely with what they needed.





	Spontaneous Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this idea came to me, but it did. Just a little bit of silliness!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sorey was about as spontaneous and reckless as they come.

As childhood friends, Mikleo often had to get themselves out of awkward situations that Sorey managed to get them into. Getting stuck in trees, lost in forests, almost falling into rivers. Whilst Mikleo was all for adventuring, there were some things which he had been dragged into, protesting with a sigh yet mostly not declining.

Somehow, he managed to fall in love with the damn guy who gave him near heart attacks and even said yes when he proposed. Sometimes he wondered if he was sane for doing that.

Though it was mostly amusement he felt over Sorey's spontaneous behaviour, and despite how much he acted otherwise, Mikleo wouldn't have had it any other way.

Only sometimes, it got a little out of hand.

Having decided that chores needed to be done, Mikleo hadn't accompanied Sorey on his ventures to the shops to get some needed items. One of his stops was a pet store, to pick up food for the fish in Mikleo's beloved tropical tank, and also for his equally beloved cat. It was a normal visit for most people.

Only Sorey didn't fall into the category of 'most people'.

Mikleo had just started to finish off cleaning the bathroom when he heard the buzzing of his phone from the windowsill. He picked it up, seeing a notification for a message off Sorey.

_'Mikleo…'_

That was it. Mikleo already knew that Sorey did something.

_'What have you done?'_

_'Why do you always assume I've done something?!'_

_'Have you?'_

_'… Yeah.'_

Mikleo let out a sigh, resting his forehead in his hand.

_'What did you do THIS time?'_

_'I, uh, I picked something up from the pet store.'_

_'Something other than food?'_

_'Maybe.'_

Hopefully it was something quieter than a budgie. Perhaps a hamster? Mikleo wouldn't have minded that quite as much, as long as his precious cat didn't mind it either.

_'A hamster? Guinea-pig? Hopefully it's not a rat, you know I don't particularly like those.'_

_'No, and uh, you don't_ _really like_ _these, either.'_

Oh no.

_'What is it?'_

_'…'_

_'Sorey.'_

_'PLEASE PROMISE YOU WON'T BE MAD,_ _OKAY?_ _'_

_'What did you get?!'_

_'Promise me, first!”_

_'Fine, I promise._ _Now what is it?'_

_'I'll send a picture, hold on…_ _'_

Mikleo thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. No, this was just crossing the line. It would have been crossing the line if it was a _chihuahua_ , never mind something as big as that.

_'What is that?!'_

_'I'm fairly certain it's a Labrador.'_

_'Well yes Sorey, I have eyes. I meant something more along the lines of why the Hell do you have a damn dog in our car?!'_

_'Because I kind of, uh, adopted it?'_

_'You adopted a dog… Without asking me?'_

_'… Yes?'_

_'SOREY, NO.'_

_'SOREY, YES.'_

_'I mean it Sorey, you know I'm scared of them! Take it back!'_

_'You promised you wouldn't get mad!'_

_'Well, that was bound to be thrown out of the window, now wasn't it?'_

_'D:'_

_'Don't D: me! TAKE IT BACK, NOW.'_

Suddenly, Sorey was calling him. Mikleo answered it immediately, ready to unleash his mind for all it was worth.

“Sorey, you -”

“ _Let me explain first! Pleeease?”_

“… One minute. Go.”

“ _Okay, so the manager is moving away and can't bring the dog with her, which is really upsetting! So there was a notice about her giving the dog away to a good home, and well, I can't NOT help someone in need!”_

“Someone else could have adopted it instead. You just wasted ten seconds.”

“ _Mikleooo! He's adorable and he's called Lucky!”_

“There's nothing lucky about this. Have you seen the damn size of him?!”

“ _He's a little big, I will admit that.”_

“A little?! He's probably taller than me!”

“ _That's not_ _exactly_ _difficult.”_

“… Aren't you trying to convince me to let you have it?”

“ _Sorry, sorry, it was just too good of an opportunity to miss!”_

“Sorey, I'm being serious.” Mikleo let out a deep sigh, leaning against the wall. “You seriously do know that I'm scared of them.”

“ _I know, I know. I just… Well, I knew it wasn't a phobia or anything, but if it is then I'll -”_

“It's not a phobia,” Mikleo interrupted him, mad at himself for lowering his anger a little from the guilt in Sorey's voice. “I mean, they scare me, but not to the height where I'd call it a phobia. I just really wish you would have asked me first.”

“ _I'm sorry, I know I crossed the line this time. I'll take him back.”_

Mikleo grew even more mad at himself when _he_ started to feel guilty as well. He was far, far too weak for Sorey's apologetic voice.

“… Well, I _guess_ you could bring him home and I'll see how I feel around him.”

“ _Really?!”_ Sorey exclaimed, sounding a lot like an excitable child, which managed to bring a small smile to Mikleo's face.

“But he's only staying _if_ I don't get too terrified of him _and_ Snowflake doesn't get too scared of him herself.”

“ _The princesses come first, I know. Thank you Mikleo, you're the best!”_

“Save that for when he's staying for sure,” Mikleo said, before ending the call abruptly with a loud sigh.

Getting engaged to Sorey was quite easily the thing which had made his life so unpredictable.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo was simply pacing back and to whilst he waited for Sorey to return, occasionally sitting down before feeling too restless and having to get up again. He would have carried on with chores, but with how his mind just wouldn't stop focusing on the damn dog, he was quite certain his distractions would cause him to accidentally clean the bathroom floor with shampoo or something.

Time ticked by painfully slowly before finally, he heard the door opening, which caused him to almost literally jump.

“We're home!” Sorey called. Mikleo's body tensed up, but at the very least, he hadn't yet heard barking.

“Right, let's see –” Mikleo stopped when the dog scampered into the living room, Sorey close behind. The dog stared at Mikleo, causing him to let out what seemed to be a choked squeal behind closed lips when it let out a bark, walking over to his legs and wagging its tail. It sat down, tilting its head as Mikleo simply froze to the spot.

“See, he's really well behaved!” Sorey exclaimed, sounding just as excited as he had earlier. He placed a hand on the dog's head, smile growing when it licked his hand. “Come on Mikleo, stroke him.”

“I'm fine, thanks.”

Sorey pouted. “If he's going to be staying here, you have to get used to doing that.”

“F-Fine.” A slightly trembling hand slowly reached over to Lucky, hesitating in the air in front of him. In that moment, Lucky took the opportunity to lick it, causing Mikleo to bring his hand back with a shudder. “Ew.”

“Awh, come on! Snowflake licks you all the time!”

“Yeah, but this is a _dog_ with a huge tongue which has probably been licking its genitalia.”

“You usually don't have a problem with genitalia.”

Mikleo glared, huffing when Sorey smirked. “Yours is different.”

“Well, Snowflake has genitalia, too.”

“Yeah, but – shut up.”

“Just stroke him!”

“Fine!” Mikleo snapped, fear being pushed aside by annoyance as he stroked Lucky's head. He seemed to be a bit calmer whilst doing so, allowing his hand to stroke down its neck and back.

“See! It's not that bad!”

“I-I guess not. He's pretty soft.”

“He does tricks, too,” Sorey grinned. “Crouch down and hold up your hand.”

Mikleo raised an eyebrow before doing so. He was a little startled when Lucky reached his paw up and placed it against Mikleo's palm, though Sorey noticed the small grin.

“I saw that,” he sang. Mikleo coughed, scrambling back to his feet.

“All right, for a big dog, he's not _that_ bad, I suppose...”

“He's not! Small dogs can be worse, actually. I know from you that the smaller you are, the smaller your temper.”

“Are you trying to keep this damn thing or not?!”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Sorey apologised, raising his hands, though he was grinning.

“All right, so maybe it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. But –” Mikleo was interrupted by Lucky suddenly standing up and barking, tail wagging madly. He yelped and threw himself against Sorey in surprise, hands grasping onto his shirt. “ _SEE!_ He's barking at Snowflake!”

Sorey's gaze averted to the door. Snowflake was in fact at the doorway, white fur standing on end as she hissed, black pupils almost completely covering her blue irises.

“Hey Lucky, quiet, boy!” Sorey commanded loudly. Lucky immediately quietened down, looking up at Sorey. “See, he's just excited, that's all. He's not aggressive.” Sorey peered down at Mikleo's hands still grabbing onto his shirt. “Unlike how tight your hold is right now.”

With a glare, Mikleo released the shirt, folding his arms. “Well, you said that Snowflake comes first, so –”

“Mikleo, it was just his initial reaction!” Sorey whined. “Give me a few minutes, okay?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Just watch!”

He first grabbed a cushion and walked over to Snowflake, who was still by the doorway and now lying down. He hovered it above her, brushing against her fur to pick up her scent, before walking over and holding it under Lucky's nose.

“What are you doing?” Mikleo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Getting him used to her scent so he calms down,” Sorey explained. “See! He's relaxing more already. And now...”

He ignored Mikleo's protests as he then pressed the cushion against Lucky, before walking over to Snowflake and letting her sniff it, too.

Mikleo hadn't expected it to do much, but it did. When Lucky next approached Snowflake, whilst her fur still stood up slightly and she clearly wasn't happy, she didn't hiss. Once she'd had enough of Lucky sniffing her, she jumped up on the windowsill, lying down moodily.

“She's not happy.”

“But this is getting better really quickly!” Sorey exclaimed. “Trust me, it's going great. Give it a couple of days and they'll be best friends.”

Mikleo pondered over these words, casting a glance between Snowflake and Lucky. “Well, I guess it _did_ go better with Lucky than I thought...”

“Yeah?”

“And he _is_ pretty well-behaved...”

“Isn't he just?”

Mikleo's expression went blank for a moment before he sighed, leaning to the side with his arms still folded, eyes now closed. “Fine, we'll see how it goes.”

“ _YES!_ ” Sorey shouted, leaping at Mikleo to bring him into his arms. “You're the best!”

“You're suffocating me a bit,” Mikleo said, Sorey simply loosening his hold as opposed to letting go completely from those words. “And I said we'll see how it goes, it's not definite that we'll be keeping him for sure.”

“I have faith!”

“Of course you do.”

Sorey pulled back, grinning before pecking Mikleo on the lips. “You're still my favourite.”

“Oh, I'm your _pet_ now?”

“… I wouldn't say _no.”_

Sorey laughed at Mikleo's sigh as he rested his face in his hand.

“Honestly, what am I going to do with you?”

“Love me unconditionally, despite how spontaneous I can be?"

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Something along those lines, I suppose.”

Sometimes he questioned how he could put up with moments like this, but then he realised that it somehow only added to Sorey's charm. An annoying, stress-building charm, but one nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop him
> 
> I'm sorry to my subscribers for your frequent emails from me, I literally don't get how a chronically ill person both draws and writes so much?? What am I? 
> 
> But yeah, the three times a week thing will be continuing for a while as I have smut to be uploaded next week, and a few oneshot ideas I want to do... GAH MY BRAIN DOESN'T STOP.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
